


Love is blindness

by kleos_8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Second War with Voldemort
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleos_8/pseuds/kleos_8
Summary: Viktor Krum era stato per lei un’infatuazione effimera, a cui non aveva dato troppo peso.Ron Weasley era stato per lei il ragazzo di cui si era innamorata da adolescente. [...]Draco Malfoy è per lei un amore inaspettato, ma non per questo meno desiderabile.





	Love is blindness

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo di questa storia è preso dall’omonima canzone di Jack White.
> 
> Ho lasciato alcune parole nella versione originale, senza usare l’equivalente della traduzione italiana, perché altrimenti non si possono cogliere dei riferimenti precisi nel testo e perché dopo diverse prove lo preferisco così. 
> 
> I punti di vista in questo racconto sono alternati, si inizia con Hermione e si prosegue con Draco, poi di nuovo Hermione e così via. 
> 
> Grazie dell’attenzione, buona lettura.

New York.

Se glielo avessero detto non ci avrebbe mai creduto.

New York, Stati Uniti.

Era così spaventata prima di partire, nonostante avesse fatto di tutto per nasconderlo ai suoi genitori e ai suoi amici. Aveva paura di fare un errore, che i sei mesi di praticantato presso la più importante organizzazione non governativa che si batte per i diritti delle creature magiche le avrebbero regalato solo delusioni. Ma soprattutto dentro di sé temeva di non essere all’altezza, di non riuscire a realizzare niente di concreto con i suoi ideali. La spaventava l’idea di ricevere uno schiaffo in faccia a contatto con una realtà fatta di ingiustizie, di soprusi e di cavilli legali così difficili da aggirare per ottenere anche un minimo risultato nelle battaglie che ha sempre portato avanti.

Invece, New York le ha regalato belle sorprese: ha trovato un ambiente lavorativo accogliente, colleghi disponibili che ogni giorno le hanno insegnato da dove iniziare per raggiungere risultati concreti e che l’hanno sostenuta passo dopo passo nel suo percorso di crescita. Dopo due mesi di permanenza non può che essere felice di aver fatto questa scelta e di aver intrapreso questa carriera, ricca di ostacoli ma estremamente appagante.

Molti storceranno il naso di fronte a lei, chiedendosi: “Ma come? La strega più brillante della sua generazione è finita a lavorare per regolamentare le creature magiche? Un lavoro così poco prestigioso?”

Al diavolo!

Hermione sta facendo della sua passione un lavoro, si sta battendo per rendere questo mondo migliore per le generazioni future. Sa di essere dalla parte giusta e non c’è niente di più importante.

Certo, avrebbe potuto scegliere altre carriere, forse anche più remunerative e prestigiose, ma sarebbe stata felice?

Ne dubita: l’unico modo per essere appagati nella vita lavorativa è svolgere la professione che si ama. Solo in questo modo tutti i sacrifici e gli ostacoli incontrati saranno sempre ripagati. Non dimenticherà mai l’espressione felice del primo elfo domestico che ha difeso insieme all’avvocato Milton nel processo contro i suoi ex proprietari per conto dell’associazione. È stata la prima volta che si è sentita completamente fiera di sé.

 

***

_I guess I wasn’t feeling okay_

_I felt that space and time went back and fort and sideways_

_I’m putting out fires, all over the place_

_I guess it knocked me sideways, Oh_

_She made me go “Uh”_

Si sente ridicolo, sta canticchiando questa canzone da quasi mezz’ora. “Per la miseria, Draco, datti un contegno!” esclamerebbe suo padre.

Da quando Leon ha deciso di dotare il laboratorio di uno di quegli apparecchi babbani che è chiamato stereo, ha creato una serie di CD di musica che lo aiutano a concentrarsi mentre lavora. C’è qualcosa nel ritmo di questa canzone e nel modo in cui il cantante strascica le parole che è esattamente ciò di cui ha bisogno per preparare una pozione.

Il suono della porta dell’ingresso lo risveglia dalle sue elucubrazioni, mentre una voce femminile dall’accento britannico dice: «Buongiorno, c’è nessuno?»

«Arrivo subito!» risponde lui mentre finisce di aggiungere la radice di rabarbaro e abbassa il fuoco per evitare di bruciare la pozione.

Attraversa la porta che separa il laboratorio dal negozio, per trovarsi di fronte niente meno che Hermione Granger!

Wow!

Quanto tempo è passato? Mesi?

“No, un anno e mezzo” gli ricorda il suo cervello, che a quanto pare non ha nessun problema a fare un rapido calcolo temporale nonostante lo shock.

«Malfoy?!» esclama lei con gli occhi sbarrati e un’espressione esterrefatta in viso.

Ha la tachicardia e gli sudano improvvisamente le mani.

Non è lei il problema, Draco lo sa benissimo: il problema è dentro di sé: dubita che per lui arriverà un giorno in cui sarà facile affrontare quella parte oscura del suo passato – piena di terrore, bassa autostima, vergogna e incapacità di ribellarsi.

Ma se c’è una cosa che sua madre gli ha insegnato è saper reagire con eleganza anche nelle situazioni più inaspettate. E dentro di sé non smetterà mai di ringraziare Piton per le innumerevoli lezioni di legilimanzia ricevute, che anche oggi si rivelano un utile strumento. Perciò, Draco si concentra sul suo respiro, cerca di controllare le proprie emozioni, mostrando una calma che non possiede, prima di dire, con voce neutrale: «Granger! Che posso fare per te?»

Lei lo guarda come se gli fossero appena spuntate due teste.

«Che diavolo ci fai qui?»

«Ci lavoro.»

Probabilmente era l’unica risposta che lei non si aspettava, perché lo osserva per un nanosecondo confusa, prima di ricomporsi e domandargli, con una calma che anche lei finge di avere: «Da quando?»

C’è un pensiero repentino nella sua testa, una reazione di difesa che è atavica dentro di lui e sussurra rabbiosa: “Non sono affari tuoi, _mudblood_.”

Ma Draco non pronuncia quelle orribili parole, perché non ha passato un intero anno in terapia per non ottenere risultati. Il lavoro che ha fatto dentro di sé lo ha reso una persona diversa: non sa se migliore, ma sicuramente differente dal ragazzo che era due anni fa e questo significa davvero molto per lui.

Perciò, sceglie di rivelarle la verità. Non c’è niente di vergognoso o di sbagliato in quello che fa qui. Anzi, per la prima volta in vita sua si sente sereno e orgoglioso di aver coltivato una passione che oggi gli permette di mantenersi da solo, senza ricorrere all’assistenza dei suoi genitori. E anche se sua madre non comprende del tutto questa sua volontà di essere indipendente, lei non lo ostacola, perché può vedere la sua serenità.

«Dall’anno scorso. Mi sono trasferito qui poco dopo il processo di mio padre. Piton mi aveva lasciato i nomi di alcuni pozionisti che avrei potuto affiancare, se avessi desiderato intraprendere questa carriera.»

Granger annuisce in silenzio, poi dice: «Non lo sapevo.» Subito dopo aggiunge con un pizzico di divertimento: «Del resto sei sempre stato l’unico a potermi battere in pozioni!»

Gli viene spontaneo rispondere con un mezzo sbuffo: «Tranne l’anno in cui Potter ha barato con il libro di Piton ed è riuscito a far sfigurare entrambi di fronte a Slughorn!»

Lei ride, prima di esclamare: «Non me lo ricordare! Che razza di amico che ho!»

Poi cambiando espressione gli chiede: «Ehi! Aspetta… tu come fai a sapere del libro del principe mezzosangue?»

«Me l’ha detto Potter. È uno dei pochi che sa che sono qui. Si è occupato del processo di mia madre ed è grazie alla sua testimonianza se lei non è stata condannata. Mi scriveva spesso in quel periodo, ancora lo fa ogni tanto, forse per assicurarsi che non mi cacci in qualche guaio.»

Granger lo guarda seria, sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, come se fosse colpita da quella rivelazione.

«Harry non me l’ha mai detto.»

Non sa come dovrebbe risponderle, perciò le chiede: «Tu cosa fai qui? Sei in vacanza?»

«Oh, no! Anche io sono a New York per lavoro a dire la verità» replica lei arrossendo leggermente.

Incuriosito, indaga: «Di cosa ti occupi?»

Lei vaga con lo sguardo per la stanza – un chiaro segnale di disagio – prima di dire velocemente: «Lavoro per la MCR, Magical Creatures Rights. È uno stage di sei mesi in realtà, non un vero e proprio lavoro.»

Draco capisce subito il motivo del suo disagio: immagina che nei panni di Hermione Granger sia difficile vedere un Draco Malfoy che non la derida per le sue lotte per i diritti civili degli elfi domestici.

«Anche se è temporaneo, è un’opportunità non da poco, no?» replica lui.

Di nuovo osserva la sua espressione perplessa trasformarsi in una piacevolmente sorpresa, prima di vederla annuire.

Poi le domanda: «Allora, cosa ti porta da noi? Di cosa hai bisogno?»

Lei estrae un foglio ripiegato dalla borsa, glielo porge, dicendo: «Una mia collega va in pensione. La prossima settimana abbiamo organizzato una festa d’addio e volevamo farle un regalo tutti insieme. Mi hanno detto che le pozioni prodotte qui sono le migliori della città, così abbiamo stilato una lista…»

Legge la sua scrittura nitida: cosmetici, trattamenti per il corpo, due profumi, pozioni per la salute, acqua d’uva, radici, estratti ed essenze varie.

«Per quando hai detto che ti serve?»

«La festa è mercoledì, perciò entro martedì.»

Fa un rapido calcolo mentale, prima di dirle: «Molti prodotti li abbiamo in magazzino, ma l’acqua d’uva e il profumo per ambiente li abbiamo finiti. Ho iniziato a rifarli ora, ma Leon – il titolare – ha preso la varicella da suo figlio ed è a casa. Sono da solo, perciò mi ci vorranno un paio di giorni, anche perché dobbiamo rifornire pure altri clienti. Va bene se ti preparo tutto per martedì sera? Magari passi prima dell’orario di chiusura, così sono sicuro di farcela.»

Dovrà lavorare giorno e notte per preparare tutte le pozioni che gli auror di New York gli hanno richiesto e completare gli ordini dei clienti, ma alla fine ce la farà. Sa essere molto determinato quando si impegna.

«Sì, certo. Allora passo martedì, grazie» sorride lei.

«Grazie a te» risponde lui, come fa sempre con ogni cliente.

 

***

 

La festa per Greta va a gonfie vele e lei è felicissima del loro regalo. A quanto pare, la Leon’s magic, la piccola bottega in cui lavora Malfoy è diventata in pochi anni un marchio di produzione di ottime pozioni. Tutte le streghe di New York adorano i loro cosmetici leggeri e ricchi di vitamine per la pelle, per non parlare degli ottimi profumi e delle pozioni classiche, come quelle per la salute dell’organismo e la cura per la casa.

Il sabato successivo, Hermione si reca al piccolo negozio, apre la porta e trova di fronte a sé tre streghe e due maghi in attesa di essere serviti da un uomo di colore, che immagina sia Leon, il proprietario, impegnato nella preparazione di un pacchetto per un cliente.

Hermione si guarda intorno, le pareti del locale sono circondate da scaffali su cui sono esposti i prodotti. Ogni pozione ha la propria etichetta e le spiegazioni che appaiono su una piccola pergamena non appena vi si posa l’occhio sopra.

«Granger, se non hai intenzione di spostarti, potresti almeno sollevare una di queste scatole prima che mi venga un’ernia del disco?»

Distoglie immediatamente l’attenzione dall’etichetta che stava leggendo, per voltarsi e trovarsi di fronte Malfoy, con una serie di scatoloni impilati tra le mani.

Le si sposta per farlo passare, dicendo: «Scusa. Non ti avevo visto!»

Malfoy appoggia le scatole sul pavimento e inizia a riempire gli scaffali in basso, che sono vuoti. Le rivolge uno sguardo frettoloso e replica: «Non ti preoccupare… è che il sabato qui è sempre un macello…»

In effetti, mentre Leon ha servito due clienti e lei ha girovagato per il negozio, sono entrati altri tre maghi e attendono il loro turno.

«Allora, com’è andato il regalo? Le è piaciuto?»

«Sì, molto!» risponde lei, sorridendo. Subito dopo aggiunge: «Devi dirmi la formula dell’acqua d’uva, perché ha un odore meraviglioso! Non sapevo neppure che si potesse fare… Non deve essere facile distillare il succo d’uva e poi fonderlo con l’acqua!»

Lui la guarda con uno sguardo divertito, prima di affermare, con una leggera risata: «Non ci provare, Granger! Non siamo a scuola e non posso rivelarti le formule… tra l’altro non è quello il procedimento!»

«Quindi mi costringerai a comprarla?» ribatte lei, con un’espressione fintamente allibita.

È piacevole battibeccare senza acrimonia con qualcuno che conosce. Le era mancato questo aspetto della sua vita. A lavoro l’ambiente è abbastanza serio, perciò Hermione tende a sopprimere il lato di sé più ironico, che negli anni le ha permesso in parte di mitigare la propria rigidità.

«Esatto!»

Quando lui si solleva, dopo aver rifornito gli ultimi ripiani, Hermione dice: «Beh, allora già che ci siamo fammi provare anche qualcos’altro. Sembra che sia l’unica in questa città a non aver mai acquistato da voi!»

Malfoy si volta verso di lei, la guarda con un’espressione pensosa, poi propone: «Facciamo così: ti preparo un pacchetto di pozioni che penso possano piacerti. Tu provale, poi se ti piacciono torni ad acquistarle, che ne dici?»

«Sei sicuro che vada bene anche al tuo capo?»

Lui sorride, un sorriso strano, sghembo e senza la piega crudele che aveva in passato il suo ghigno. È un’espressione che non gli ha mai visto indossare e che gli dona, rendendo il suo viso meno malinconico.

«Tranquilla, a Leon non dispiace. È sempre il primo che prepara dei campioni gratuiti per i nuovi clienti!» esclama prima di scomparire nel retro.

 

***

 

Quando lei torna, a distanza di qualche settimana, lo fa di venerdì sera, qualche minuto prima dell’orario di chiusura, mentre lui finisce di mettere in ordine.

Leon è già andato a casa e gli ha lasciato il laboratorio libero per provare a sperimentare qualche formula da aggiungere al loro repertorio. Gli piace che Leon sia così disponibile non solo a rivelargli molti segreti e a insegnargli diversi trucchi, ma che dia anche fiducia alle sue capacità di pozionista, spronandolo anche a fare da sé.

Draco si è tolto il camice e indossa una camicia leggera di lino, con le maniche arrotolate fino ai gomiti. Fa troppo caldo per pensare di indossare qualcosa di più coprente e il tatuaggio che ha fatto mesi fa lo rende libero di poter mostrare l’avambraccio senza destare sguardi curiosi.

Quando sente il rumore del piccolo campanello della porta, si volta verso l’ingresso.

Non appena lei lo vede, esclama sorridendo: «Mi è piaciuto tutto. Non ho mai trovato uno shampoo e un balsamo per capelli che riuscissero a domare i miei ricci in maniera così definita. Per anni sono dovuta ricorrere a incantesimi su incantesimi!»

È bella, molto più valorizzata di quanto fosse prima. Non che fosse mai stata brutta, ma ora i suoi ricci sono elastici e definiti, le ricadono morbidi sulle spalle, incorniciandole il viso. Le sue labbra sono leggermente colorate di prugna, il colore del balsamo per le labbra che ha scelto per lei: un colore freddo, che si intona al sottotono della sua carnagione chiara e fa da contrasto al marrone dei suoi occhi.

Indossa un paio di jeans dritti e non aderenti, come vanno di moda tra i babbani, una T-shirt bianca infilata dentro i pantaloni che le mette in evidenza la vita stretta e delle scarpe basse. Sulla spalla ha una tracolla di pelle marrone, che Draco immagina sia piena di libri.

«Lo immaginavo. È la glicerina, mischiata all’olio di jojoba e al miele che dà quell’effetto. Sono tre ingredienti molto usati qui, nella comunità afroamericana» le confida, perché non è un segreto e per generazioni le donne e gli uomini di colore lo hanno tramandato ai loro figli.   

«So che stai per chiudere, ma non posso passare domani, perché mi hanno cambiato il giorno di riposo. Mi fai fare rifornimento?»

«C’è mai stato qualcuno che è riuscito a dirti di no?» le chiede lui, perché Hermione Granger ha un modo per chiedere un favore che Draco teme sia frutto di anni e anni di richieste impossibili fatte con una tale determinazione da oltrepassare ogni ostacolo si sia presentato sul suo cammino.

Lei ride, senza negarlo.

Si accorge del suo sguardo sul braccio sinistro, mentre le prepara la scatola con i suoi prodotti. C’è un dragone estremamente dettagliato che avvolge il suo avambraccio, dalla spalla fino al polso e le sue fauci fiammeggianti si aprono sopra al marchio nero, nascondendolo, come se volessero inghiottirlo. Il profilo dell’animale è decorato da fiamme rosse eseguite con tecnica ad acquarello e i suoi occhi sono blu, quasi grigi, proprio come quelli di Draco.

Gli è costato un occhio della testa e lo ha realizzato presso un tatuatore che lavora nello studio più prestigioso di New York. Gli ci sono volute settimane per completarlo e poi per farlo guarire, ma ne è valsa la pena. È di una bellezza mozzafiato.

È il suo simbolo di rinascita.

Non interrompe il suo silenzio, mentre termina di chiudere il pacchetto con un nastro di seta e si lascia scrutare. Non gli è mai piaciuto essere osservato da occhi troppo intelligenti, eppure non saprebbe come fermarla senza essere maleducato. Non gli va di essere scortese. Lei non sta facendo niente di sbagliato e del resto, lui sta imparando a convivere con il passato, quanto meno da riconoscere che non ha intenzione di nascondersi per il resto della vita, a causa degli errori commessi da ragazzo.

Dopo aver incassato il pagamento, afferra la sua tracolla e le chiavi e dice: «Vieni, esco con te, tanto devo chiudere e fermarmi da qualche parte a cena, prima di rientrare. Ho il frigo vuoto e non ho ancora potuto fare spesa.»

Se Hermione Granger sia colpita dal fatto che sia lui a prendersi cura della spesa e non un elfo domestico, non lo lascia a vedere. Invece, mentre si avviano all’uscita, lei esclama: «Non me ne parlare! odio dover cucinare, perché faccio pena negli incantesimi casalinghi!»

Draco ride di fronte questa ammissione, che non si sarebbe mai immaginato di sentire uscire dalle labbra di una perfezionista come la Granger.

«Hai mangiato?» le chiede, mentre gira le chiavi nella serratura.

«Non ancora, sono in giro dalle tre…»

«C’è una pizzeria italiana, qui vicino, fa un’ottima pizza napoletana e i dolci sono spettacolari. Mi fai compagnia?»

Non lo sa perché glielo ha chiesto, forse perché l’idea di andarsene a mangiare da solo, come sempre, lo alletta poco o forse semplicemente perché è bello parlare con lei.

In ogni caso, il suo sorriso sereno, mentre risponde: «Sì» gli scalda qualcosa dentro.

 

***

 

Trascorrere una serata insieme a Malfoy è piuttosto divertente.

Draco Malfoy è divertente!

Con le sue battute ricche di ironia, i suoi sorrisi sghembi e il modo rilassato con cui siede sulla sedia, non più rigido e con le spalle dritte, ma morbido e con un linguaggio del corpo aperto e assertivo.

E la cosa migliore è che non parlano del passato, della guerra, della ricostruzione, ma di loro: di Draco e di Hermione.

È la prima volta che qualcuno le chiede il libro che sta leggendo per pura curiosità e ne discute insieme a lei, condividendo il suo parere.

È la prima volta che qualcuno le domanda cosa vuole fare dopo lo stage, senza assumere un tono indagatorio.

È la prima volta che qualcuno non assume uno sguardo incredulo o deluso, quando lei risponde: «Non ho ancora deciso. La verità è che ancora non so cosa voglio di preciso.»

È la prima volta che qualcuno le risponde: «Quando verrà il momento, lo saprai, non ti preoccupare.»

Mangiano una pizza che è veramente deliziosa, poi un tiramisù che Hermione spazzola via in pochi secondi. Quando torna, dopo essere andata in bagno a lavarsi i denti – un’abitudine che i suoi genitori le hanno inculcato – scopre che lui ha già pagato il conto.

Il sorriso sereno che le regala, dopo avergli proposto: «La prossima pago io, allora» le scalda qualcosa dentro.

 

***

 

La attende di fronte all’ingresso dell’edificio per una buona mezz’ora, fumando la sua miscela di tabacco alla menta preferita. Lei non sa che lui è qui, perché si erano accordati per vedersi domani, ma Leon ha avuto il lutto di una delle sue innumerevoli zie e ha deciso di chiudere il negozio per il resto della settimana.

Alle 17.20, quando gran parte dei dipendenti è già uscito e i custodi stanno per chiudere gli uffici, Hermione Granger attraversa la grande porta d’ingresso della MCR, con la cinghia della sua borsa a tracolla stretta in una mano.

Indossa un vestito grigio-blu al ginocchio, morbido, con le maniche corte e un paio di stringate marroni. Quando lo vede, appoggiato al lampione più vicino all’ingresso, sorride e gli viene incontro.

«Ehi, che ci fai qui?»

«Ho il fine settimana libero, ho pensato di anticipare. Ti va un tè? Merlino, quanto mi manca una tazza di Earl Grey!»

«Sì, volentieri! Non ne posso più di bere caffè americano!»

Si spostano a piedi per raggiungere una sala da tè abbastanza rinomata. Durante il tragitto, le chiede a cosa sta lavorando e lei parte in una delle sue appassionate filippiche, raccontandogli del nuovo caso che ha preso in carica. La difesa del territorio di centauri nel nord dello stato di New York, contro maghi della zona che stanno provando da anni a sottrare loro in maniera illecita.

È ancora più bella quando parla con passione degli argomenti che le stanno a cuore, completamente ignara del fascino che possiede e dell’interesse che suscitano le sue parole.

Poco dopo aver occupato un piccolo tavolo nella sala da tè, lei si scusa per recarsi in bagno, mentre lui apre il menù e inizia a scrutare le varie proposte. Qualche minuto più tardi, lei riemerge con una lunga treccia che le raccoglie i capelli e le dà un’aria più sbarazzina, mettendo in mostra il suo collo sottile.

«Allora, hai già deciso?» gli chiede mentre sistema la borsa sulla spalliera della sedia.

«Sì» risponde lui, riscuotendosi dal torpore in cui è caduto e distogliendo lo sguardo dal suo collo.

È bello parlare con lei. Gli sembra come se avesse incontrato per la prima volta qualcuno a cui dire “Ma dai! Credevo di essere l’unico a pensarla in quel modo!”

Ogni volta che parlano di libri o di arte o di magia le loro opinioni si incontrano per poi fondersi in lunghi discorsi che spaziano anche verso altri argomenti.

Hermione Granger è intelligente, molto intelligente. Ha un tipo di intelligenza diversa da quella che sfoggiava in classe, quando si affrettava a dimostrare la sua conoscenza ai professori. No, ora Hermione Granger ha un tipo di intelligenza pacata, per così dire, che non ha bisogno di ostentare nulla, perché appartiene a una donna più sicura di sé e delle sue capacità.

Quello che lo sorprende è che è anche divertente. La sua sottile ironia a volte sfocia in vero e proprio sarcasmo, con risposte secche e frecciate, che Draco è più che felice di controbattere. Per la prima volta c’è una persona di fronte a lui che non lo tratta con i guanti, che non lo vede come un Malfoy, ma che gli concede di essere _Draco_ e niente di più.

Non sa come lei riesca a farlo. Non è scontato, non è da tutti. La guerra è finita e il mondo sta andando avanti, ma non deve essere facile per _loro_ dimenticare, perdonare, capire. Potter ci è riuscito, senza farlo sentire oggetto della sua pietà, senza farlo sentire in debito. Non ha idea di come sia possibile, ma del resto anche lui è cambiato tanto in questi due anni e anche se non è stato facile, ne è valsa la pena. Spera che valga lo stesso anche per loro; spera che non si pentiranno mai di avergli concesso una seconda occasione.

“Non c’è niente di disonorevole nel sapere di aver ricevuto aiuto e di essere grati verso le persone che ce lo hanno concesso. Significa essere umani. Un giorno chissà, magari sarai tu a concedere quell’aiuto a qualcun altro in difficoltà” gli aveva detto un giorno la sua terapista.

 

***

 

È il loro sesto appuntamento e Hermione sa di essersi innamorata di Draco Malfoy.

Il fatto è che lei è una persona intensa: non ci sono vie di mezzo per Hermione Granger, o tutto o niente; e lei vuole tutto da Draco Malfoy, perché ora che l’ha scoperto, ora che sa e vede e osserva… non c’è niente che non desideri da questo ragazzo.

Viktor Krum era stato per lei un’infatuazione effimera, a cui non aveva dato troppo peso.

 

Ron Weasley era stato per lei il ragazzo di cui si era innamorata da adolescente. Lo aveva aspettato in disparte per anni, con il cuore che sanguinava nel petto, finché lui si era finalmente girato dalla sua parte e l’aveva presa in considerazione. Allora, di fronte quel bacio inaspettato durante la battaglia di Hogwarts era stata così felice, da non rendersi conto che l’amore non si aspetta, ma si vive.

Dopo la fine della guerra e la morte di Fred, Ron le aveva chiesto di rimandare ancora una volta. Il problema è che dopo aver visto la morte in faccia e aver sentito le torture di Bellatrix Lestrange sulla sua pelle, l’unica cosa che lei desiderava era vivere, essere felice. Così i mesi a Hogwarts, lontano da Ron e da Harry, le avevano dato modo di capire che desiderava costruirsi una vita sua. Desiderava vivere prima di tutto per sé e poi per gli altri. Non poteva aspettare Ron Weasley, che era un caro ragazzo, un amico, ma niente di più. Non si era neppure accorta quando aveva smesso di batterle forte il cuore quando pensava a lui, ma era successo. E lei se ne era fatta una ragione.

Draco non le ha mai chiesto di Ron. Ma se legge il Profeta – ed Hermione sa che lo fa – deve aver letto l’anno precedente uno di quegli stupidi articoli di gossip in cui una dei reporter spiegava i mille motivi per cui lei e Ron si erano lasciati.

 

Draco Malfoy è per lei un amore inaspettato, ma non per questo meno desiderabile.

 

Si baciano sulla cima dell’Empire State Building di sera, con i colori rosa e arancione del tramonto che li circondano. Baciare Draco Malfoy è come immergersi in immergersi in un bagno caldo. Quando si separano è il suo turno di esplorarlo: Draco sa di tabacco alla menta e di tè alle erbe, una bevanda energizzante che lui e Leon sorseggiano quando sono a lavoro.

«Se te lo chiedessi, verresti a casa mia?» gli chiede lei, con il cuore che sembra esploderle nel petto e il corpo in fiamme.

«Sei sicura?» le domanda lui, osservandola con quei bellissimi occhi grigi, di cui lei non riesce mai a cogliere la giusta sfumatura per descriverli a parole. Le accarezza una guancia con il pollice, mentre lei risponde, sicura come poche volte è stata in vita sua: «Sì.»

Lui annuisce prima di abbracciarla stretta e baciarla di nuovo.

 

Nel suo piccolo appartamento, si esplorano con calma e desiderio.

Le piace il suo corpo: muscoloso, snello e slanciato. Ha pochissima peluria bionda sul petto e sull’inguine e le piace questo aspetto, perché Hermione ha un po’ una fissazione stupida nei confronti dei peli.

Le piace il suo tatuaggio: inchiostro nero e fiamme rosse e occhi grigio-blu che rappresentano in ogni aspetto Draco Malfoy.

Le piace il suo sesso: proporzionato e sottile, con la vena dorsale evidente che la fa salivare al pensiero di sentirla scorrere dentro di sé.

C’è un momento in cui il panico sormonta il desiderio che sente e lei sussurra contro il suo orecchio: «Piano, okay?»

Lui respira immobile e in silenzio. Draco non è per niente stupido, questa sua minuscola richiesta deve essere abbastanza per fargli capire che è la sua prima volta e non vuole provare dolore.

Bacia il suo collo e il suo seno, prima di guardarla negli occhi e dire con una voce strana, una voce bassa e tremante che non gli ha mai sentito usare: «Andiamo piano e se provi fastidio me lo dici, sì? Sono qui per te.»

Le sue parole sono un balsamo per i suoi nervi tesi.

Hermione annuisce e sorride prima di baciarlo e stringere le sue spalle.

Draco percorre il suo corpo con baci morbidi, scende in basso fino all’orlo dei suoi slip, sfilandoglieli piano. Se è sorpreso di trovarla glabra non lo dà a vedere. Hermione allarga le cosce senza vergogna e lui coglie il suo invito. La assapora facendola sospirare: la sua lingua si insinua tra le sue labbra, là dove è più bagnata e bisognosa, fino a solleticare il suo clitoride.

La ama così, con la lingua calda e le labbra morbide, incoraggiato dai suoi gemiti, mentre si tocca con una mano. Hermione lo osserva e c’è qualcosa di così sensuale nel modo in cui lui si masturba, mentre le dona un così grande piacere da farla incendiare. Afferra delicatamente la sua testa, quando lui introduce un dito dentro la sua vagina pulsante.

«Oh! Non smettere…» geme Hermione, muovendo i fianchi per venire incontro alla sua lingua. Draco rallenta le sue carezze bagnate, per inserire un altro dito dentro di lei. Li muove piano, mentre lei ondeggia il bacino, impaziente e con le cosce completamente aperte.

Dio, i rumori che emettono le sue pareti fradicie contro le dita di Draco sono francamente osceni: uno _splash_ , _splash_ ritmico e sensuale, che non fa altro che eccitarla di più.

Sente un po’ di resistenza quando lui inserisce piano anche l’anulare. Smette di spingere i fianchi verso di lui e cerca di rilassarsi intorno all’intrusione. Non è facile: prova fastidio, anche se il piacere che lui le dona succhiando il suo clitoride la fa stare meglio.

Draco prova a ruotare le dita dentro di lei, le estrae, per poi inserirle di nuovo. Lo fa diverse volte e tutte le volte c’è il suo maledetto imene che le provoca dolore. Può sentirlo: una membrana elastica eppure nel suo caso insopportabilmente rigida che circonda le falangi di Draco come una morsa.

Lui si sposta in alto, le bacia l’addome, poi il seno. Succhia un suo capezzolo facendola sospirare di piacere. Quando arriva al suo viso, Hermione bacia le sue labbra, avida e vogliosa, assaporando il sapore dolce dei suoi umori mischiati alla saliva di lui.

«Di che cosa so?» gli chiede, curiosa e impudica.

«Sai di buono» replica lui sorridendo, prima di baciarla di nuovo.

Passano interi minuti così, si sta adattando all’intrusione delle sue dita, ma il fastidio non è scomparso. Hermione sa che non può aspettare ancora molto: vuole Draco Malfoy e se continuano così diventerà ancora più impaziente.

«Ci proviamo?»

«Sicura?»

«Sì… è più una questione “ora o mai più” che sicurezza vera e propria, ma me la farò bastare!» replica lei, suscitando le sue risa.

Mentre lui estrae le proprie dita, lei afferra la bacchetta: pronuncia due incantesimi, per lei e per lui, per proteggere entrambi da malattie sessualmente trasmissibili e da eventuali gravidanze indesiderate.

«Va bene se sto sopra di te? Così posso avere maggiore controllo?» gli chiede, mentre appoggia la bacchetta sul comodino.

Lui si siede contro la spalliera del letto, le sorride, attirandola verso di sé. Hermione si posiziona a cavalcioni sopra il suo bacino. Si guardano per qualche secondo negli occhi e poi si baciano.

Quando si separa da lui, afferra il suo membro con una mano e lentamente lo fa affondare dentro di lei.

Fa male, Merlino, se è fastidioso!

C’è un bruciore che si diffonde dai bordi del suo maledetto imene fino alla radice delle cosce. Hermione respira piano, mentre Draco cerca di distrarla accarezzando il suo corpo e baciando la sua pelle.

Si sente piena, riempita fino al midollo, man mano che accoglie tutta la sua lunghezza. La cosa strana è che questa sensazione le piace: la fa sentire completa, come se prima fosse vuota e non sapeva di voler essere riempita.

Resta ferma per alcuni minuti, con il viso accolto nell’incavo del collo di lui. Draco è incredibilmente paziente ed Hermione non riesce davvero a capire come faccia: non deve essere facile per lui sentire la sua carne calda e bagnata che lo avvolge stretto senza muoversi.

«Come stai?» le chiede, mentre le accarezza la schiena e i glutei con i polpastrelli.

Non vuole mentirgli, ma non vuole neanche ammettere che le sta facendo male, perché la verità è questa: non è disposta a fermarsi anche se sente un po’ di dolore.

Hermione può essere molto tenace, quando vuole.

Invece di rispondere, ondeggia i fianchi avanti e indietro, formando dei cerchi invisibili. Ecco, se si muove così va meglio: prova più piacere e il fastidio recede poco a poco. Draco sospira, cerca di nuovo le sue labbra, la lascia muovere come meglio preferisce, finché Hermione trova un ritmo lento e sensuale. Il sesso di Draco resta costantemente dentro di lei, carne contro carne, avvolto nella morsa ferrea delle sue pareti bagnate.

Dopo diversi minuti, gli sussurra: «Prova a muoverti, ora.» Desidera sentirlo spingere dentro di lei, vuole vederlo perdersi nel piacere che prova a immergersi dentro di lei. È un desiderio di pura vanità e lussuria, ma non può fare a meno di godere al pensiero che possa donare piacere con il suo corpo di donna.

Lui la accontenta: affonda in lei con piccole e leggere spinte, mentre la bacia e le accarezza un seno, giocando con un suo capezzolo.

Oh, sì, così va molto meglio.

Hermione si lascia andare, smette di pensare ai dettagli del sesso, si rilassa e si muove per andare incontro al piacere, muovendosi insieme a Draco, stringendo le sue spalle, sospirando con piccoli versi gutturali, finché sente solo calore e calore e calore che le avvolge il ventre.

 

***

 

Hermione Granger è la donna più intraprendente con cui Draco abbia mai fatto sesso. Approccia un rapporto sessuale con un perfetto equilibrio tra desiderio, razionalità e pragmatismo. È perfettamente a suo agio con il proprio corpo e con la volontà di vivere liberamente la propria sessualità.

Lo fa eccitare da morire questo suo lato.

Lo cerca nel bel mezzo della notte ed esclama ridendo in maniera spensierata: «Sono in ovulazione… ho la libido alle stelle! Merlino, quanto ti voglio!»

Si siede sopra il piccolo tavolo da lavoro che Draco ha in un angolo del suo appartamento, apre le gambe e lo attira a sé, dicendo con le pupille dilatate: «Leccami e poi prendimi da dietro.»

Lo accarezza nella doccia, poi scende lungo il suo corpo e usa le sue labbra e la sua lingua per esplorare il suo membro, per sperimentare il sesso orale su di lui, osservando le sue reazioni, per scoprire quello che gli piace e il modo migliore per fargli perdere la testa.

 

Trascorrono mesi a fare l’amore, a ridere, a esplorare ogni angolo di New York, mentre parlano di tutto, raccontandosi a vicenda eventi del passato, aspirazioni per il futuro, sogni mai realizzati.

Quando Hermione ha del tempo libero, gli fa compagnia nel laboratorio di Leon, leggendo un libro o compilando una relazione di lavoro. Lo prende in giro bonariamente per i suoi gusti musicali e per la sua ossessione per l’hip hop babbano.

Sorride e lo bacia quando lui le organizza un’uscita a sorpresa in uno dei migliori locali di musica Jazz di New York e intreccia le dita alle sue per tutta la serata.

 

Una sera, mentre dormono nel suo appartamento con la finestra socchiusa per far entrare un po’ di aria fresca, Hermione ha un incubo.

Draco si sveglia, afferra la sua bacchetta e mormora: «Lumos!»

Hermione è stesa su un fianco accanto a lui, rannicchiata in posizione fetale, con i pugni che stringono le lenzuola e le lacrime che solcano il suo viso.

«No, no, no» sussurra con la voce spezzata.

Draco sa riconoscere un incubo di guerra. E sa che dietro le palpebre chiuse della donna di cui si è innamorato, c’è un’aguzzina di nome Bellatrix Lestrange. Lo sa perché ha assistito lui stesso quella tortura e perché ha vissuto sulla propria persona il terrore che sua zia era in grado di incutere.

Attende in silenzio per qualche minuto, finché lei apre gli occhi ed emette un verso acuto, come se non riuscisse a riprendere fiato.

Le lascia il tempo di fare mente locale, senza muoversi e senza toccarla. Poi le chiede, con voce neutrale: «Sei con me?»

Hermione scioglie i pugni e si stende supina sul letto. Con una voce stanca e rauca, dice: «Non mi capitava da tanto tempo.»

Draco annuisce.

«Più passa il tempo, più la nostra mente riesce a ritornare alla normalità, ma a volte anche per un minimo trigger possiamo avere una ricaduta. È stata una delle prime cose che ho appreso in terapia.»

Lei si volta verso di lui e sospira. Resta in silenzio per diversi minuti, poi riaggiusta la coperta intorno ai loro corpi e stringe il suo torace. Lascia un piccolo bacio sul suo collo, prima di mormorare: «Ti amo.»

«Ti amo anche io.»

 

***

 

È un giovedì sera, quando lei gli fa visita nel suo appartamento per comunicargli la notizia.

«Fra tre settimane scade il mio contratto. Ho ricevuto una lettera da Kingsley, stamattina. Mi ha proposto un lavoro nel Dipartimento di Regolazione e Controllo delle Creature Magiche.»

Draco annuisce in silenzio, con lo sguardo lontano, rivolto verso la finestra aperta e i rumori del traffico di New York.

«So che ti mette a disagio l’idea di tornare a Londra. Lo capisco, non c’è nessuno che ti giudica qui in America, nessuno sa chi sei.»

«Non è solo questo» replica lui sospirando.

«Prima di inviare la domanda per l’apprendistato a Leon, ho provato a mandare la mia richiesta a ogni pozionista del Regno Unito, con una lettera di raccomandazione scritta da Potter. Alcuni hanno cestinato la mia domanda senza pensarci due volte. Altri hanno accettato di farmi un colloquio, ma quando mi sono presentato… mi hanno semplicemente detto che avevano già assunto qualcun altro. Non troverò mai un pozionista disposto a lasciarmi terminare l’apprendistato, Hermione.»

Lei chiude gli occhi e sospira. Perché il mondo deve sempre funzionare al contrario di come dovrebbe?

«Quanto tempo?»

«Ho ancora due mesi prima di poter prendere l’attestato che mi permetta di lavorare per conto mio.»

«Cristo!» impreca lei alla babbana, perché la spaventa e la mette a disagio l’idea di separarsi da Draco per tutto questo tempo. Ora che l’ha trovato, ora che ha scoperto questa persona imperfetta e meravigliosa che c’è dietro Draco Malfoy ha un terrore pazzesco di perderlo.

«Sono solo quaranta giorni. Sarai talmente impegnata a scalare i ranghi del Ministero da accorgerti a malapena della mia assenza!» scherza lui, facendola ridere.

 

Separarsi da Draco è dura, molto più di quanto avesse immaginato. Lui la saluta con un lungo bacio e prima di permetterle di recarsi al gate mormora: «Non cacciarti nei guai. Salva tanti elfi domestici da brava Gryffindor ed evita di terrorizzare i colleghi che avrai in ufficio. Ti scriverò, okay?»

«Sì. Ti amo.»

«Anche io ti amo. Ora vai, ci vediamo presto!»

 

 

Rimettere piede a Londra è strano: si era talmente abituata a New York, che all’improvviso le sembra di essere stata catapultata in un altro mondo.

I suoi genitori la vengono a prendere all’aeroporto e trascorrono alcuni giorni in sua compagnia. Le sono mancati, ma è abituata da anni oramai a lunghe assenze dalla sua famiglia.

Suo padre la sorprende a pranzo, dicendole: «Hermione, ho contattato un agente immobiliare. Che ne dici di trovare un appartamento in affitto che possa fare al caso tuo?»

«Volentieri!» replica lei, sorridendo.

Così, trascorre diversi pomeriggi insieme ad Alexandra, la sua agente immobiliare, finché non trova un piccolo e luminoso appartamento in un bellissimo palazzo in stile classico in uno dei quartieri residenziali migliori di Londra.

 

 

Il lavoro al Ministero le piace, è molto simile a quello di cui si occupava alla MCR, perciò è felice di avere già una buona esperienza da mettere in pratica. I suoi colleghi sono disponibili e non la trattano con un occhio di riguardo solo perché è Hermione Granger.

 

 

Scrive a Draco una lunga lettera, per raccontargli le novità e ride per interi minuti quando lui le scrive nella sua risposta: “Merlino, Granger, un appartamento nel quartiere di Mayfar! Potevi anche dirmelo che sei un perfetto esemplare della Upper Middle Class britannica! E io che pensavo che stavi insieme a me per i miei soldi!”

Ride perché la diverte questo lato autoironico di Draco. Ci ha messo intere settimane a scoprirlo ed è uno degli aspetti di lui che non si aspettava, perché il fatto è questo: Draco è serio, silenzioso e un po’ troppo introverso, ma quando gli si dà l’occasione di aprirsi è come osservare una rosa sbocciare. Ha un senso dell’umorismo asciutto e dissacrante, una risata bassa e sommessa, un’intelligenza fuori dal comune e da quando ha iniziato a lavorare insieme a Leon, sta imparando a credere in sé stesso e nelle sue capacità.

Quando riflette su di lui, pensa a quanto sia incredibile che una persona che abbia conosciuto certe ideologie durante la sua infanzia, sia stata capace di mettere in discussione gli insegnamenti ricevuti. E nonostante le difficoltà che è sicura dovrà ancora affrontare quando rimetterà piede a Londra, non può evitare di essere fiera e orgogliosa di lui.

A volte Draco le ha parlato di come sia incrinato il rapporto con suo padre. C’è una parte di lui che imparato a venire a patti con quello che gli ha fatto Lucius, ma c’è un’altra parte che soffre ancora molto al pensiero che suo padre gli abbia derubato l’infanzia e l’adolescenza.

Non è la stessa cosa con sua madre, forse perché Narcissa Malfoy nonostante gli errori commessi ha sempre avuto come priorità la salvezza di suo figlio, così tanto da tradire Voldemort in persona. Hermione non sa se lei sia a conoscenza della loro relazione, ma immagina che Draco non si curi particolarmente dell’approvazione di sua madre. È un uomo adulto, ha una propria identità e ha scoperto quanto sia importante poter fare le proprie scelte, giuste o sbagliate che siano, senza essere influenzato da ciò che gli altri si aspettano da lui.

 

 

Rivedere Harry è come rivedere un fratello dopo mesi di lontananza. Si sono scritti durante il tempo che sono stati separati, ma compilare delle lettere non è la stessa cosa di una conversazione faccia a faccia.

Le chiede del suo lavoro, di New York, dei suoi progetti futuri e la mette al corrente di tutti gli avvenimenti salienti che sono successi durante la sua assenza. Dalla fine della guerra anche Harry ha imparato a essere più sereno e lei è felice di sapere che il suo migliore amico può finalmente avere una vita tranquilla.

Pochi giorni dopo, Harry e Ginny la invitano nella loro casa, una villetta a schiera in una delle zone residenziali di Londra. Hanno organizzato un tè e ci sarà anche Ron, per fare una rimpatriata tra vecchi amici.

Hermione coglie l’occasione per parlare con sincerità, perché non le piace l’idea di tenere nascosta la sua vita privata ai suoi amici.

«C’è una cosa che voglio dirvi. Mentre ero a New York, ho incontrato una persona. In un certo senso la conoscevo, anche se non veramente. Mi sentivo un po’ sola e ho iniziato a frequentarla nel tempo libero. Questo ragazzo si è rivelato tutto l’opposto dell’idea che avevo di lui e… beh, io ci ho messo un po’  di settimane a rendermene conto, ma ci siamo innamorati.»

C’è una lunga pausa, perché non sa bene come proseguire, non sa se esiste un modo per ammorbidire la notizia. Poi, Harry la anticipa, dicendo, con un sorriso mesto: «Che io sappia, Hermione, c’è solo una persona che conoscevi già che vive a New York.»

“E ti pareva che Harry non lo capiva subito! Oh, al diavolo!” pensa lei, prima di esclamare diretta e risoluta come è sempre stata con i suoi amici:

«È Malfoy. Ecco, l’ho detto!»

C’è un momento di silenzio, in cui Harry fa un sorriso compiaciuto, come se volesse dirle: “Visto? Lo sapevo che era lui!” e Ginny mormora un leggero: «Wow!» con gli occhi un po’ sgranati.

Poi Ron esclama: «Stiamo parlando di Malfoy, miseriaccia, Hermione! Draco Malfoy!»

«So benissimo il suo nome, Ron. Non è necessario che tu me lo ripeta.»

«Ah, sì? Allora, se ti ricordi ancora il suo nome, non ti sarai dimenticata che è un fottuto mangiamorte!»

«Ron!» la voce dura di Harry arriva a castigarlo.

Lo guarda dritto negli occhi, senza paura e senza vergogna, mentre gli spiega una delle certezze che ha su Draco. Una cosa che dentro di sé ha sempre sospettato, ma che non ha mai detto ad alta voce, finché non lo ha conosciuto e ha avuto l’occasione di confermare la sua idea.

«La guerra è finita. Abbiamo avuto i nostri processi, i veri mangiamorte sono stati condannati e non mi sembra che lui sia tra quelli. Sì, è vero e non ho intenzione di negarlo: Draco Malfoy ha fatto così tanti errori in vita sua che difficilmente sarà mai in pace con sé stesso. Ma è anche vero che ha ricevuto il marchio quando aveva sedici anni e non per scelta. Perché quando devi scegliere tra sacrificare te stesso o assistere alla morte dei tuoi genitori… quella non è una scelta. E ogni volta che ci penso mi chiedo quanto sia diverso dalla cicatrice che Harry porta sulla fronte.»

Ron resta in silenzio, colpito. Probabilmente non si aspettava una confessione così onesta e diretta da parte sua.

Harry fa un breve cenno del capo e sospira.

«Hai ragione. Ora, non fraintendermi, Malfoy resterà sempre uno spocchioso, soprattutto perché si rifiuta di chiamarmi per nome e continua a rivolgersi a me con il suo stupido “Potter”, ma questo non c’entra niente. Tutti meritano una seconda occasione e lui ha colto la sua. Sta bene, è una persona diversa e mi fa piacere che l’abbia visto anche tu.»

Lei beve un sorso del suo tè, per poi dire, guardando la sua tazza: «Non permetterò che la mia relazione sia trasformata in un campo di battaglia. Non con voi. Volevo solo che lo sapeste da me e non da qualche foto scattata dal Profeta, che molto probabilmente non arriverà a tardare, esponendo me e lui alla gogna dell’opinione pubblica. Va bene così, non è la prima volta che succede e ho imparato ad accettarlo, ma preferirei non dover mentire o discutere con i miei migliori amici a causa del ragazzo che frequento.»

«Hermione, c’è un’unica cosa che è importante: ti rende felice?» le chiede Ginny.

Lei sorride – un’espressione così frequente e spontanea sul suo viso negli ultimi tempi.

«Sì.»

«Bene. Allora dì a Malfoy che sarà meglio che resterà così, altrimenti dovrà vedersela con me!»

 

 

Trascorrono altre settimane e piano piano Hermione costruisce la sua routine, fatta di lavoro, visite ai suoi genitori, uscite con gli amici, lunghe lettere da inviare al suo ragazzo, finché un giorno, qualcuno bussa alla sua porta alle tre di una domenica pomeriggio, mentre lei indossa ancora i pantaloni del pigiama e una T-shirt.

Apre la porta del suo appartamento e sbatte le palpebre tre o quattro volte di fila, perché di fronte a lei c’è Draco, che indossa un paio di pantaloni neri e una camicia azzurra. Ha gli occhi luminosi e un sorriso in volto, mentre dice: «Ciao! Mi fai entrare?»

Si riscuote dalla trance in cui è caduta e lo tira verso di lei senza troppe cerimonie, scatenando le sue risa.

Si baciano contro il portoncino di legno, avidi e affamati. Lui le mette le mani tra i capelli scomposti, mentre lei torna ad abbeverarsi del suo sapore: tabacco alla menta, tè alle erbe e vaniglia.

Quando è costretta a staccarsi da lui per riprendere fiato, dice: «Che ci fai qui? Pensavo che avessi ancora altre due settimane!»

«Ho fatto parecchi straordinari nell’ultimo mese… Sono riuscito a completare l’apprendistato venerdì.»

Non le dice apertamente che l’ha fatto per venire il prima possibile da lei, ma Hermione ha oramai imparato a interpretare le sue frasi.

Avvolge le braccia intorno al suo collo, lo bacia ancora e sussurra: «Portami a letto.»

 

«Potevi anche dirmelo che eri in pieno jet-lag!» gli dice ridendo, ore dopo, quando lui si sveglia dal sonno profondo in cui è caduto dopo aver fatto l’amore.

«Merlino, non me ne parlare… la testa sembra uccidermi!»

«Ti preparo qualcosa? Hai fame?» gli chiede, accarezzando i suoi capelli morbidi.

«No… stai qui con me?»

Bacia le sue labbra e si accomoda su un fianco, intrecciando le gambe con le sue.

«Mi sei mancata da morire» le sussurra, accarezzando con la punta delle dita il profilo della sua clavicola.

«Anche tu.»

Poi lui fa un sorriso sghembo e aggiunge: «Anche se non mi sono mancate affatto le tue pessimi doti culinarie!»

«Oh, Malfoy, sei proprio uno stronzo!» ribatte lei, dandogli un leggero pugno sulla spalla.

Lui ride ancora di più, finché lei afferra il cuscino e glielo sbatte in faccia.

«Va bene, mi arrendo!» esclama tra le risa.

«Dato che sei così bravo da permetterti di criticare i miei tentativi in cucina, domani prepari tu la colazione!»

Perché la verità è che Draco è molto più bravo di lei negli incantesimi domestici e Hermione si è oramai rassegnata all’evidenza. Non riesce a capire dove sbaglia, ma non le importa granché, ha imparato ad accettare l’idea di non essere eccellente in tutto. Perciò, può decisamente approfittare delle capacità di Draco in questo campo e costringerlo a preparare un’abbondante e deliziosa colazione.

 

***

 

Sua madre lo saluta con un abbraccio caloroso nel grande salotto alla sinistra della hall del Manor.

È cambiata, non è più la donna che era prima della guerra, Draco può vederlo facilmente. Non è vestita di nero, ma indossa dei pantaloni larghi blu notte e una camicia bianca. Ha tagliato i capelli, che ora le arrivano alle spalle e li tiene raccolti in un morbido chignon.

Da quando suo padre è stato imprigionato ad Azkaban, lei ha scelto di prendere in mano gli affari di famiglia, invece di lasciarli nelle grinfie di uno dei tanti consulenti finanziari che in passato avevano servito i Malfoy.

Draco non è sorpreso di sapere che sua madre è un’ottima affarista, perché ha sempre avuto una intelligenza notevole, anche se in passato cercava di mascherarlo di fronte agli uomini, perché così le era stato insegnato.

Ha rimodernato il Manor, che ora non è più l’ambiente tetro di un tempo: i saloni sono luminosi, arredati con uno stile classico e con mobili di legno antico, i giardini sono curati e le pareti delle stanze sono dipinte di grigio tortora.

«Allora, ora che hai ottenuto il tuo apprendistato, cosa hai deciso di fare? Se vuoi restare qui, sei sempre il benvenuto. Questa è casa tua, Draco» gli dice sorridendo.

«Lo so, ma per ora preferisco restare nell’appartamento di Londra a Kensington.» È una casa in un antico palazzo di loro proprietà che sua madre ha fatto ristrutturare poco prima che lui partisse. È uno dei numerosi edifici di cui lei riscuote gli affitti dagli inquilini che ci abitano.

«D’accordo.»

«Ho un appuntamento domani con il mio avvocato e con un consulente finanziario, per discutere della possibilità di aprire la mia attività da pozionista. Mi servirà un laboratorio, se per te va bene, pensavo di usare la proprietà commerciale che abbiamo a Mayfar. Non mi permetteranno mai di vendere le mie pozioni a Diagon Alley, perciò pensavo di creare uno pseudonimo con cui rifornire Slug and Jiggers Apothecary.»

«Sì, certo. Se è questo che desideri.»

Draco beve un sorso del suo tè, poi dice: «Mamma, ti devo dire una cosa. Forse non ti piacerà, ma non è quello il motivo per cui voglio parlartene. Desidero che tu lo sappia da me, prima che ne parleranno i giornali.»

«Tesoro, lo sai che puoi parlarmi di qualunque argomento.»

«Sto frequentando una ragazza. Si chiama Hermione Granger. È una cosa seria.»

Sua madre appoggia la tazza di tè sul tavolino accanto alla sua poltrona. Sospira, guarda verso l’ampia finestra alla sua destra e resta in silenzio per molto tempo.

Alla fine lei dice: «Ho una sorella, sai, che è ancora viva?»

Lui annuisce. Conosce tutti i rami di parentela della famiglia Molfoy da quando era bambino. Andromeda Black è l’altra sorella di sua madre, fu ripudiata dai Black per aver sposato un muggle-born. Sua figlia, Nymphadora Tonks, è morta nella Battaglia di Hogwarts, lasciandole un figlio piccolo da accudire.

«L’ho rivista due settimane fa. Le ho scritto una lunga lettera l’anno scorso, mentre tu eri via. Ci ha messo molto ad accettare di vedermi. Probabilmente le cose non torneranno mai come erano quando eravamo bambine, ma ci stiamo lavorando.»

Fa un’altra pausa, poi distoglie lo sguardo dalla finestra per dirgli, con un sorriso mesto: «Non sei venuto qui per cercare la mia approvazione, né la mia disapprovazione. Sei venuto a dirmi che ora che hai la possibilità, vuoi fare di testa tua, Draco. Ci sono ben otto Black nella mia famiglia che sono stati diseredati per questo stesso motivo. Ti assicuro che non subirai la loro stessa sorte.»

 

«Allora, che te ne pare?»

« _Drug Empire_. E poi tu non saresti presuntuoso!»

Lui ride e ribatte: «Essere umili non significa fare finta di non riconoscere il proprio valore, Granger!»

Lei alza gli occhi al cielo, ignora la sua frecciata e riprende l’esplorazione del suo laboratorio.

«Mi piace! Hai pensato a come distribuire la merce?»

«Ho un intermediario, così nessuno saprà che sono io il pozionista responsabile della creazione dei prodotti. Ho già una prima commissione per questo fine settimana. Se tutto va bene, potrei vendere le mie pozioni in tutte le principali città del Regno Unito e non solo a Diagon Alley.»

Lei gli rivolge un sorriso incoraggiante, uno dei suoi preferiti.

«Ci riuscirai. Dubito che le tue pozioni non andranno a ruba.»

 

***

 

Sta finendo di preparare la pochette con la sua bacchetta, mettendoci dentro tutto quello che potrà esserle utile in questa giornata che si prospetta infinita, quando Draco suona il campanello.

Si dirige all’ingresso per aprirgli la porta ed eccolo lì, di fronte a lei, con un completo nero sartoriale e una cravatta di seta.

«Ehi» dice lei un po’ emozionata, perché Draco è veramente molto bello vestito così. Non che non lo sia sempre, ma è in occasioni come queste che emerge tutta la sua eleganza.

Lui sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, deglutisce e replica: «Granger… mi ucciderai prima o poi se continui a vestirti così.»

Hermione sorride, indossa un abito di Giambattista Valli, uno stilista babbano, che lei ha acquistato in una boutique di Londra insieme a sua madre. È un abito di colore mogano, monospalla e di seta. Scende morbido sul suo petto, per poi stringersi in vita e di nuovo si allunga fino ai suoi piedi, avvolgendole il corpo in maniera sensuale.

Ha acconciato i capelli in un raccolto alto e voluminoso e ha completato il tutto con un trucco leggero sul viso, un bracciale al polso e un anello al dito medio.

«Lo prendo come un complimento!»

«È un complimento! Se non dovessimo andare a questo stupido matrimonio sarei già in camera tua a spogliarti!» esclama lui facendola ridere.

È la loro prima uscita insieme nel mondo magico e nonostante sia oramai abituata agli articoli di gossip su di lei, è un po’ nervosa al pensiero di dover riaffrontare di nuovo l’opinione pubblica di tutti i maghi e delle streghe della società. La cosa che la rincuora è che le nozze tra Daphne Greengrass e Oliver Wood sono talmente chiacchierate che probabilmente non saranno lei e Draco gli unici a dover affrontare il circo mediatico.

Si smaterializzano insieme in una strada non molto distante alla tenuta degli Wood, dove si terrà la cerimonia. È un’ampia villa circondata da giardini, dove sono stati allestiti vari gazebo per gli ospiti.

All’ingresso, ci sono due maghi che controllano gli inviti, poi si apre un lungo viale che li porta fino al centro del parco, dove è situata la villa.

C’è molta gente, Daphne lavora al Ministero, in un Dipartimento differente da quello di Hermione, ma hanno collaborato a qualche progetto insieme e sa che lei è riuscita in questi anni a rifarsi una reputazione diversa dalla ragazza frivola che era stata nei primi anni a Hogwarts. D’altro canto Oliver è un giocatore di Quidditch molto famoso e ha partecipato alla Battaglia di Hogwarts, perciò è comprensibile che anche lui sia stato costretto a invitare molte persone.

Lei e Draco parlano con tutti gli invitati che incontrano e che conoscono: ci sono molti ex-studenti di Hogwarts, appartenenti a tutte le case, rappresentanti di famiglie purosangue, giocatori stranieri di Quidditch e dipendenti del Ministero. C’è anche qualche giornalista che è riuscito a superare i controlli, perché ogni tanto si sentono gli schiocchi del flash delle macchinette fotografiche.

Hermione non se ne cura, trascorre una giornata piacevole, abbandona poco a poco il nervosismo e sorride al suo ragazzo, scherza con i suoi amici, parla di lavoro con i suoi colleghi, saluta gli sposi, mangia ogni singola pietanza dell’abbondante banchetto nuziale, balla con Draco sulla grande pedana che è stata allestita e al ritorno fa sesso con lui nell’ingresso del proprio appartamento.

 

La mattina seguente le loro foto sono sul Profeta.

Lei si sveglia tardi, come ogni domenica e trova Draco già vestito e con un’abbondante colazione sul tavolo della cucina. Malfoy è una persona mattiniera e con una rigida routine: si sveglia presto, esce per andare a correre, poi rientra, si getta sotto l’acqua tiepida della doccia e prepara la colazione.

L’esatto contrario di Hermione che se potesse resterebbe a letto per giorni interi quando non deve lavorare.

Si siede vicino a lui e scruta le immagini in movimento sul giornale. Prende un toast con la marmellata e prima di morderlo, esclama: «Beh, almeno siamo venuti bene!»

Draco emette una risata fragorosa.

 

Il lunedì successivo, può sentire gli sguardi di molti maghi e streghe quando si reca al Ministero.

Ignora tutto quello che non sia il suo lavoro per diverse ore, finché si accorge che è ora della pausa pranzo e ha un buco allo stomaco. Non le va granché di restare al Ministero, perciò ne approfitta per prendere una boccata d’aria e si reca in un piccolo locale, che prepara degli ottimi piatti e non è molto frequentato dai maghi.

Sta gustando il suo pranzo in compagnia di un bel libro, quando Hannah Abbott si siede di fronte a lei ed esclama: «Hermione! Sono contenta di vederti, ti sei divertita ieri? È stato un bel matrimonio, no?»

Sta per dirle: “Sì, Hannah, c’eri anche tu insieme a Neville. Cos’hai… un attacco di amnesia?” quando lei riprende a parlare a raffica: «Senti, scusa, sono di fretta, perché fra pochi minuti inizia il mio turno al San Mungo, ma ti posso chiedere una curiosità?»

«Dimmi» replica lei con un tono di voce abbastanza riluttante, perché Hannah è sempre stata una fanatica dei gossip, purtroppo e Hermione immagina cosa voglia domandarle.

«Come fai ad avere i capelli sempre così belli? Scusami, ma non ho potuto fare a meno di notarlo… da quando sei tornata dall’America hai sempre questi magnifici ricci morbidi e definiti. I miei capelli sembrano paglia in confronto!»

Oh!

Questo non è per niente l’argomento di cui si aspettava di parlare. Beh, meglio così! Sorride mentre pensa alle parole da usare per descrivere l’attività di Draco, senza menzionarne il nome.

«Sono i prodotti della _Drug Empire_. È una nuova impresa di pozioni, fanno tutte le pozioni classiche e in più si sono specializzati in altri settori: cosmetica, pulizia degli ambienti, prodotti sanitari…»

«Davvero? Dove posso trovarli?»

«Per ora solo alla Farmacia di Diagon Alley, ma quando saranno scoperti, scommetto che andranno a ruba!»

«Ci credo! Ti ringrazio, ci farò un salto stasera stessa! Ora scappo, ciao!»

«Ciao Hannah! Salutami Neville!»

 

***

 

D’accordo, lo ammette: è curioso di vedere i suoi prodotti.

Gli ordini stanno aumentando, in un modo che forse neanche lui si aspettava. Il suo intermediario, Jenkins, è euforico, ma Draco non vuole montarsi la testa.

Solo perché molti curatori del San Mungo hanno fatto richiesta delle sue pozioni, non significa che diventerà il loro principale fornitore. I curatori possono essere volubili, magari per un po’ di tempo preferiscono curare con certi prodotti, poi all’improvviso si decidono a cambiare farmaci, a causa di qualche esperienza negativa.

C’è stato qualche Aruror che ha provato le sue pozioni, uno tra questi è Potter e Draco immagina benissimo il motivo: Harry Potter sarà anche un eccellente mago nella Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, ma le sue doti di pozionista lasciano molto a desiderare.

Prova un certo orgoglio al pensiero che le sue creazioni possano aiutare i maghi e le streghe a risolvere i problemi che incontrano ogni giorno a lavoro, nelle faccende domestiche, nella cura della persona, nella vita quotidiana. Così, decide di recarsi da Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, con la scusa di rifornire il suo porta-tabacco della sua miscela preferita.

È passato molto tempo dall’ultima volta che ha messo piede nella farmacia, qualche settimana prima di partire per gli Stati Uniti. Ora non ha più bisogno di venire qui, sua madre sta sfruttando molti dei terreni di loro proprietà per la coltivazione di erbe e l’allevamento di animali da rivendere sul mercato, perciò Draco ha a disposizione ogni singolo elemento al prezzo di costo e non a quello più alto di rivendita del commerciante.

Ci sono molti clienti, alcuni sono ammassati di fronte la vetrina principale, dove sono esposte le sue pozioni con il marchio della sua attività impresso su ogni boccetta o scatola.

C’è uno degli Weasley, Percy, insieme a una giovane donna, mentre parlano in disparte in attesa di essere serviti. Draco fa un cenno con il capo e Waesley lo ricambia. È sempre molto educato nei suoi confronti, forse perché anche lui sa cosa significa finire dalla parte sbagliata di un conflitto e avere il coraggio di ammetterlo.

Ci sono diversi sguardi che si posano su di lui, ma oramai ci è abituato. Sa che succederebbe anche se non avesse una relazione con Hermione Granger, sa che gli altri lo osservano principalmente perché è Draco Malfoy e ha un marchio sul polso, anche se oggi è mascherato da un enorme tatuaggio che occupa il suo intero braccio.

Ma soprattutto può sentire lo sguardo di Blaise Zabini puntato su di lui. Non ha mai fatto veramente parte del gruppo di Blaise, non è mai stato abbastanza cool. Preferiva trascorrere il tempo con Crabble e Goyle, perché all’epoca suo padre gli aveva fatto capire che così doveva comportarsi, che era giusto stare con i figli di altri mangiamorte e perché erano troppo stupidi per capire tutti i suoi conflitti interiori e quanto lui ne soffrisse nel profondo del suo animo.

Blaise è uno di quei purosangue che non ha mai veramente sostenuto Lord Voldemort, ma non ha mai fatto niente per contrastarlo, perché in fondo le idee sulla supremazia dei maghi purosangue non gli sono mai dispiaciute. Non è l’unico, non è il solo, anche se la guerra ha fatto cambiare idea alla maggior parte di loro. Si ricorda un commento della sua terapista a riguardo: «Draco, non credere di essere peggiore di chi ha scelto di voltare la testa dall’altro lato. È vero, tu hai sbagliato, ma non meno di chi è stato talmente tanto ignavo da non prendere posizione.»

Può immaginare cosa pensi di lui uno come Blaise Zabini: che Draco è un voltagabbana, che stare insieme a una _muggle-born_ sia disdicevole.

Al diavolo!

Sta imparando a fregarsene di queste stupidaggini. Vivere in America, un posto dove ci sono così tanti problemi di integrazione e di minoranze etniche sia tra i maghi sia tra i babbani gli ha aperto gli occhi. A volte ha assistito a trattamenti ingiusti nei confronti di Leon, solo a causa del colore della sua pelle. Non permetterà che gli stessi eventi possano capitare a lui o a Hermione.

«Signor Malfoy, cosa posso servirle?» gli chiede il farmacista, riscuotendolo dai suoi pensieri.

«Una confezione di tabacco Pueblo alla menta, per favore.»

«Basta così?»

«Sì, grazie, quanto le devo?»

«Un galeone, una falce e quattro zellini. Se non sono indiscreto, posso chiederle come mai non si è più rifornito da noi?»

Draco vorrebbe ridere, davvero. Vorrebbe dirgli la verità e osservare la sua espressione sbalordita mentre pensa, divertito: “Beh, in realtà ora è mia madre che rifornisce voi e io mi limito a farvi vendere le mie pozioni…”

Invece replica: «Sono stato per un lungo periodo negli Stati Uniti. Non ho ancora ripreso a fare pozioni»

«Capisco. Mi auguro di rivederla presto, allora!» dice il farmacista, probabilmente memore di quanto denaro Draco ha speso in passato in questo negozio, quando l’unica cosa che non lo facesse pensare all’incubo in cui si era trasformata la sua vita era sperimentare pozioni su pozioni.

«Sì, buona giornata!» lo saluta lui, intascando il tabacco.

Passa alla Gringott per ritirare del denaro, poi al Ghirigoro per acquistare alcuni libri e prodotti di cartoleria e infine aggiunge anche un tomo legislativo da regalare a Hermione – perché se c’è un modo per fare felice la sua ragazza è donarle un libro.

Si ferma accanto al Paiolo Magico per preparare una sigaretta, quando Zabini si avvicina e gli chiede: «Me ne offri una, Malfoy?»

Draco gliela passa in silenzio, mentre ne prepara un’altra per sé.

«Stati Uniti, eh?» chiede Blaise, dopo un primo tiro.

«Sì.»

«È una coincidenza che anche la Granger sia stata in America in quello stesso periodo?»

«C’è una vera domanda che vuoi fare in merito alla mia vita privata o intendi girarci intorno ancora per molto?» ribatte lui.

«Non scaldarti Malfoy… Trovo solo curioso che un tempo parlavi contro i traditori del nostro sangue e facevi discorsi sulla puzza dei babbani, mentre ora te la fai con una _mudblood_.»

Gli fa male quella parola, l’ha sentita e detta per così tanti anni che ora riascoltarla all’improvviso lo colpisce come uno schiaffo in faccia. Gli fa male perché non c’è niente di sporco in Hermione e il sangue di lei è esattamente uguale al suo.

Fa un respiro profondo, prima di dire: «Si dicono e si fanno tante cose quando si è adolescenti. L’importante è imparare a convivere con le proprie responsabilità e scegliere di affrontarne le conseguenze da adulti.»

 

 

Il tempo passa e non è sempre facile trovare un equilibrio tra di loro, perché Hermione può essere testarda e a volte è troppo ansiosa nei confronti del suo lavoro e Draco ammette facilmente che anche lui può essere un po’ scorbutico o troppo sarcastico, soprattutto quando è stanco o sta lavorando a qualche nuova pozione senza riuscire a venirne a capo.

Perciò, sì, a volte possono esserci delle discussioni, ma dopo aver smaltito la rabbia sono entrambi disposti a parlarne, a cercare un compromesso, a capire come è meglio comportarsi, a fare l’amore per riappacificarsi.

Non ha mai avuto una vera e propria relazione prima di Hermione.

A Hogwarts aveva frequentato qualche ragazza, aveva avuto le prime esperienze di sesso, ma poi la sua vita aveva preso una piega tale per cui lui è stato costretto ad abbandonare quell’aspetto della sua adolescenza.

A New York, prima di incontrare Hermione, era uscito per qualche mese con Kayla, una delle numerose cugine di Leon che aveva conosciuto a una festa a casa del suo datore di lavoro. Era stata un’avventura passeggera, fatta per lo più di sesso e uscite nei locali, perché Kayla non voleva di più e lui non si era imposto. Era ancora in terapia e la sua testa stava già affrontando numerosi problemi, perciò frequentare qualcuno solo per avere una piacevole compagnia era stata l’opzione ideale anche per lui. Si erano persi di vista, quando lei aveva deciso di trasferirsi a Chicago per lavoro.

Ecco, forse quello su cui riflette spesso è che non ha mai avuto una relazione in cui il sesso e l’amore provato per l’altra persona si siano intrecciati così profondamente da diventare un’unica cosa. Quando affonda nella carne di Hermione e la sente gemere e dire: «Oh, sì, così!», quando tocca la sua pelle candida e gusta i suoi umori dolciastri, quando osserva il suo corpo sensuale muoversi alla ricerca del piacere, non lo fa solo perché la vuole, ma anche perché la ama e prova il profondo desiderio di farla stare bene, proprio come lei è capace di fare con lui.

 

***

 

«Si è liberato un posto da dirigente nel Dipartimento di Regolazione della Legge Magica. Me ne ha parlato Kingsley ieri» gli racconta un venerdì sera, mentre cenano in un pub della Londra babbana.

«Quindi sei stata promossa! Te l’avevo detto che sarebbe successo! A quando Ministro della Magia?» ribatte lui, con un ampio sorriso – l’espressione che ha tutte le volte in cui le dimostra quanto sia fiero dei suoi successi.

«Beh, in realtà non ho ancora accettato…»

«Come mai? È una bella opportunità.»

«Lo so… è che non so se sono pronta» gli confessa, un po’ preoccupata.

«Granger, non so se te ne sei accorta, ma da quando ci sei tu, il Dipartimento di Regolazione e Controllo delle Creature Magiche è uno dei più efficienti del Ministero. Avete risolto innumerevoli contese con accordi che sono stati ben accetti da ambo le parti, cosa che non era mai successa prima d’ora. Ti ricordi quando anni fa sul Profeta c’erano sempre notizie di subbugli e scontentezze da parte delle creature magiche? Non se ne vedono più da mesi. Ah, senza contare che hai fatto approvare cinque leggi, di cui una ha il tuo nome.»

«Non dirlo così, altrimenti sembro presuntuosa…»

«Non è presunzione, quando è la verità!»

«Credi che dovrei accettare?» gli chiede, mentre ruba le patatine fritte dal suo piatto.

«Solo se è quello che vuoi, Hermione. Nessuno ti sta forzando, hai tutto il diritto di fare la tua scelta.»

«Okay! Cercherò di informarmi di più, ma penso che accetterò, perché è un tipo di lavoro che mi affascina molto, anche se mi preoccupa.»

 

«Mia zia ha chiesto se andiamo a pranzo da lei domani. Ti va?» le chiede un sabato mattina, mentre sono accoccolati sul divano per leggere un libro.

È poco più di un anno che Andromeda ha ripreso i rapporti con sua sorella e da diversi mesi ha espresso il desiderio di conoscere suo nipote, perciò non è la prima volta che si ritrovano ospiti da lei. Hermione è felice di poter sapere che Draco può contare su persone che prima neanche conosceva, ma che fanno comunque parte della sua famiglia.

«Okay, ma cerca di non portare un altro di quei regali super costosi a Ted. Lo sai che la metti a disagio quando lo fai.»

«Era una Nimbus 3000 in miniatura per bambini e costava quaranta galeoni, non era così esagerata!»

Lei alza gli occhi al cielo, prima di controbattere: «Draco, per l’ennesima volta: quaranta galeoni sono duecento sterline. I miei non mi hanno mai comprato giochi così costosi e fidati che di soldi ne hanno sempre guadagnati a bizzeffe!»

«E va bene! Trenta galeoni, non scenderò sotto questa cifra! Ultima offerta, prendere o lasciare!» replica lui con un’espressione mezza seria, puntando il dito, come se fosse uno di quei venditori che i babbani vedono alla TV.

Hermione non può fare a meno di scuotere la testa, ridendo.

 

Trascorrono una bella giornata nella piccola casa di campagna in cui Andromeda vive con suo nipote. C’è del buon cibo, una piacevole compagnia e Draco ha comprato un nuovo gioco per Ted, questa volta un piccolo boccino, che Ted si diverte a rincorrere sulla sua scopa, mentre lui gli spiega le regole del Quidditch.

Quando tornano nel suo appartamento, gli chiede: «Ti fermi a dormire?»

«Non dovrei… ho un ordine da mandare via domattina per rifornire gli Auror del Ministero, un altro per Edimburgo e due per il San Mungo.»

«Wow! Mi devo sentire come una di quelle _femme fatale_ che seducono gli uomini e impediscono loro di lavorare?» ribatte lei con sarcasmo.

«Hermione Granger: mangiauomini! Chi l’avrebbe mai detto, eh?» continua lui, stando al gioco.

«Guarda che ho tutta l’intenzione di prenderlo come un complimento!»

Draco ride, prima di prenderla in braccio e posarla sulla penisola della cucina. Si posiziona tra le sue gambe e le dà un lungo bacio appassionato.

«Pensavo…» mormora lui tra i baci, mentre lei allarga le cosce per approfondire il contatto con la sua erezione.

«Sì?» sussurra Hermione, aprendo i primi bottoni della sua camicia.

Draco si allontana leggermente e con un movimento fluido estrae una piccola scatola dalla tasca dei pantaloni. La appoggia sul ripiano accanto a lei e guarda Hermione negli occhi.

E all’improvviso il suo cuore è un _tum_ , _tum_ , _tum_ , _tum_ , continuo e martellante. Un rumore forte e assordante che dal petto le risale in gola, bloccandole il respiro.

Guarda quei due occhi verde-grigio-blu di cui si è innamorata tanto tempo fa: limpidi e sinceri, che le trasmettono così tante emozioni da inumidirle le ciglia. Si morde le labbra e resta in silenzio per ascoltare le sue parole.

«Pensavo e pensavo… E mi sono ritrovato a rifletterci sopra. Io voglio vivere con te, voglio passare il resto della mia vita insieme a te, perché tu mi rendi felice e stranamente le cose insieme a te sono più semplici, invece che essere più difficili. Voglio avere una casa insieme, un cane e dei marmocchi da viziare, perché lo sappiamo entrambi chi tra noi due io sono il poliziotto buono e tu quello cattivo. E sì, sto citando una tipica espressione di cultura pop babbana, quindi sii fiera di me e goditi il momento. Farò del mio meglio, Hermione, per essere sempre la persona che meriti di avere accanto, per sostenerti e per amarti.»

Hermione non ha abbastanza voce per replicare, perciò fa l’unica cosa che si sente di fare: annuisce. Annuisce, mentre le si bagnano gli occhi dalla commozione e Draco la stringe tra le braccia, dicendo: «Allora, lo vuoi vedere il tuo anello? Giuro di aver comprato uno dei modelli più costosi, così chiunque lo vedrà potrà avere l’occasione di sparlare ancora di più di noi!»

E lei ride, ride e ride.

 

***

 

«Chiederanno di te, prima o poi. Arriverà il momento in cui la curiosità di qualche giornalista sul “pozionista più innovativo del secolo” lo porterà a scovare i documenti di registrazione della _Drug Empire_ » gli dice sua moglie un sabato mattina, mentre legge il giornale in cucina, dopo aver fatto colazione.

«Lo so. Non so se hai letto l’articolo a pagina nove, ma hanno già iniziato a speculare.»

«Cosa vuoi fare? Draco, il Ministero e il San Mungo non smetteranno di acquistare le tue pozioni solo perché sei tu che le produci. Hanno firmato un contratto di fornitura con il tuo intermediario e il tuo avvocato, ci sono delle leggi che non possono infrangere. E non credere che le farmacie getteranno i tuoi prodotti… Sono troppo attaccate ai loro guadagni: pecunia non olet.»

Lui fa una mezza risata, prima di confessarle un segreto che conserva da molti mesi.

«Ho pensato a un modo per rivelare la mia identità. Un modo che potrebbe permettermi di rivelare chi sono, cercando di far capire agli altri quello che faccio, perché lo faccio e cosa c’è di straordinario nel creare pozioni.»

«In che senso?» gli chiede curiosa Hermione, inclinando la testa.

«Un libro. Un libro di pozioni. Negli anni ho tenuto tutti i quaderni dove ho scritto le mie formule, i procedimenti, le modifiche apportate alle istruzioni classiche che si trovano sui testi scolastici, quello che ho appreso da Piton e da Leon e ciò che ho inventato io.»

Hermione sorride e con un’espressione entusiasta, dice: «Mi piace! Un libro di pozioni! Sono così rari che non avrai difficoltà a venderlo!»

«Pensavo di farlo pubblicare a mie spese, perché dubito che troverei una casa editrice disponibile a investire su di me.»

«Così quando sbancherai la classifica dei best seller, si mangeranno le mani per non aver creduto in te! Mi piace! Fa molto Slytherin, Malfoy!» esclama lei con gli occhi infuocati e il dito puntato verso di lui. Si sta facendo prendere dall’entusiasmo, Draco può vederlo facilmente: Hermione è esattamente il tipo di persona che quando ha un progetto in testa ci si butta a capofitto.

«Credo che tu stia correndo un po’ troppo…»

«Che cosa? Scherzi? Sbrigati a mettere giù tutto il materiale, perché sarò la tua correttrice di bozze! Oh, Morgana! Hai pensato alla copertina? Dobbiamo buttare giù qualche idea al più presto, vado a prendere una pergamena!»

 

***

 

**ESCLUSIVA**

Per la Gazzetta del Profeta, una breve e appassionante anteprima del manuale di Pozioni che da oggi potrete trovare in libreria, scritto da Draco Malfoy.

Di Rita Skeeter – Ebbene sì, maghi e streghe di tutto il Regno Unito,da qualche anno ci stiamo oramai chiedendo chi ci sia dietro il famoso marchio di pozioni _Drug Empire_ , che in poco tempo è riuscito a imporsi sul mercato con i suoi prodotti a dir poco eccezionali. Negli ultimi mesi le speculazioni non si sono fatte attendere e come ben ricorderete nel mio ultimo articolo ho parlato di un possibile mago o strega straniero, magari non molto incline a voler essere al centro dell’attenzione.

Invece ieri sera ho ricevuto un plico da un gufo e dopo averlo letto sono rimasta molto sorpresa dal riconoscere che dietro la _Drug Empire_ ci fosse niente meno che Draco Malfoy.

Ex-mangiamorte, con un padre rinchiuso a vita ad Azkaban e una madre che dirige con disciplina ferrea gli affari di famiglia. Dopo la fine della guerra un giovane Draco Malfoy si allontanò dal vecchio continente, per trascorrere un lungo periodo in America. Tornato in Regno Unito, ricorderete tutti come quattro anni fa fece scalpore la sua comparsa alle nozze di Oliver Wood e Daphne Greengrass al fianco dell’eroina preferita del mondo magico, Hermione Granger. Tra rare e brevi comparsate in pubblico della coppia – sempre chiacchierata e fotografata in ogni angolo del mondo magico – e un matrimonio super blindato quasi due anni fa, a cui non siamo neppure riusciti ad avvicinarci, ora scopriamo la vera storia che si cela dietro quel mistero che dopo la guerra è diventato Draco Malfoy.

Perché è diventato pozionista?

Perché ha celato il suo nome?

Perché lo riferisce solo ora?

Per rispondere a tutte le vostre curiosità non vi resta che proseguire nella lettura di questo breve estratto e acquistare il suo libro, che troverete da oggi in libreria.

 

“ _A Hermione, che è entrata nel piccolo laboratorio dove lavoravo a New York e non se ne è andata mai più._

_Questo non è un libro di memorie, ma un testo di pozioni, perché questo è quello che sono: un pozionista. La prefazione che state leggendo serve solo per presentarmi, anche se tutti conoscete già il mio nome._

_Ho iniziato a lavorare con il calderone all’età di undici anni, come tutti gli studenti di Hogwarts. Non è stato un amore a prima vista per me. Tuttavia, a volte, dopo le lezioni private di legilimanzia che il professor Piton mi dava, mi fermavo a parlare con lui e poco a poco lui mi ha permesso di scoprire un’arte fatta di ordine, di creatività, di studio e di intuizione._

_Con il tempo, fare pozioni diventava l’unica attività in cui potevo essere me stesso, solo Draco e niente di più. Non c’è modo migliore per dimenticare quello che si sta vivendo che immergersi in un’altra attività._

_Dopo la guerra si sono aperte due strade: continuare sulla via che gli altri avevano prefissato per me o intraprenderne una nuova, mettendo in discussione me stesso e tutto quello che avevo conosciuto fino a quel momento._

_Ho scelto la seconda, forse più per ambizione – per dimostrare qualcosa a me stesso – che per coraggio e quando un pozionista di nome Leon ha accettato di lasciarmi prendere l’attestato nella sua bottega, ho colto l’occasione e mi sono trasferito negli Stati Uniti._

_Vivere in America è strano. Non so se ci siete mai stati, ma posso assicurarvi che è molto diverso dal visitarla. Nessuno aveva idea di chi fossi, ma soprattutto a nessuno importava. L’anonimato era la sensazione migliore che avevo mai provato. Quando ho chiesto a Oscar, il miglior tatuatore di New York, di disegnare un enorme drago su tutto il mio braccio sinistro, mi ha risposto: «Merlino, finalmente! Così copriamo quell’obbrobrio di tatuaggio che hai al polso. Ma dico io, chi diavolo è l’idiota che ha realizzato quello schifo di serpente?» Potrete capire che fossi talmente esterrefatto dalla sua reazione da non avere la faccia di dirgli la verità._

_Dopo aver completato il mio apprendistato, sono tornato a casa e ho aperto la mia attività con uno pseudonimo. Molti potranno pensare che sia stata la scelta più facile e in un certo senso è così, è stato più facile non essere sotto gli occhi dei riflettori per imparare a convivere con il mio passato, con il mio presente e il mio futuro. Era quello di cui avevo bisogno in quel momento e non me ne pento._

_Ci ho messo anni a scendere a patti con me stesso e a volte sono ancora una canaglia e rischio di battermi a duello con mia moglie – e di essere schiantato da lei – almeno una volta al mese e posso ancora commettere qualche errore, perché fallire è umano e devo ancora conoscere una persona che non abbia mai fallito in vita sua._

_Ma non mi arrendo. Vivo la mia vita cercando di fare il mio meglio, di essere la versione migliore di me stesso, proprio come ho fatto in questi ultimi cinque anni._

_Perciò, oggi non ho più bisogno di uno pseudonimo: ho smesso di nascondermi. Oggi posso dirvi che sono orgoglioso se vi piacciono le mie pozioni, perché mi fa stare bene il pensiero di aver creato qualcosa di buono, che possa aiutarvi a svolgere il vostro lavoro o una certa attività o che vi abbia fatto sentire più belli._

_Sono Draco Malfoy, sono un pozionista e amo il mio mestiere._

_E se volete conoscere i segreti del mio lavoro non dovrete far altro che voltare pagina._

_PS Il sarcasmo che troverete nel manuale è del tutto intenzionale."_


End file.
